A Tale Of A Hero
by AnimeIsMyLife7
Summary: AU. Powerful Naruto. How would things go if Naruto grows up being trained by his mother and knows about his heritage? And when he notices Hinata? Feelings arise as the mature child finds out what being a shinobi really means. Permanent hiatus.


A;N/ Hey... I haven't posted in forever... this is something I dug up from my documents...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, AnimeIsMyLife7, do not own Naruto. Yet.

* * *

"Wake up! Mom, Wake up! Today is my first day at the academy! Mom, all of your training me is finally going to be shown off! MOM!" A 7 year old Naruto yelled to his sleeping mother.

"Five more minutes…" Kushina mumbled sleepily. Naruto grunted and decided to use his last resort.

"Mom, if you don't get up now, I'll ask Tsunade-sama to do something. She said she had some things planned and to tell her if I was having 'troubles' with you." Naruto smirked as his mother bolted upright, her blue eyes wide and her red hair a mess.

"You wouldn't dare." She promised him, cursing her best friend. Why did he have to side with Tsunade _now_? She glanced down at her young son and smiled slightly. His big azure eyes that he had inherited from both his mother and father were being put to a good use. He grinned as his mom ruffled his blond hair and stepped out of bed.

"Alright, kid. Just let me get ready then we will lea-" She stopped, startled as her door slammed shut.

"Hurry up mom!" Kushina smiled and looked fondly over at the door. _He looks so much like you, Minato. I wish you were still alive to see him...__he has grown up to be a wonderful person._ _But is he ready? _She worried. Her son certainly didn't need to go to the academy. She had trained him herself, and even though he was young, he was near Chuunin level. She wanted him to go more to sharpen his social skills, not his ninja skills. _Naruto..._._ Will you be able to handle this?_ _The villagers aren't going to like him being in a class with their children, due to his uninvited..._ '_friend'. How dare they say things like that?!? My son is a HERO! He is a wonderful person and nothing like that...thing inside of him. Why can't people see that?!?_ Kushina gave a frustrated sigh and quickly got ready.

"Ready to leave?" Kushina asked her excited son.

"Of course." He answered easily. She laughed lightly, took his hand, and raced out the door. Looking at her watch, Kushina cursed loudly. Naruto looked up at his mother, surprised.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're late." Naruto's eyes widened and his mother smiled down at him. "No worries. I'll run you there." She picked up her young son and dashed to the Academy. Upon reaching there, she gave him a kiss on his forehead, and told him to be safe. He nodded and walked through the door.

"You're late." A big man called to Naruto. "A ninja should never be late. If they are, they aren't a good ninja. Have a seat. My name is Iruka-sensei."

"Never be late?" Naruto inquired. Seeing his nod, he grumbled, "Tell that to Kakashi-nee. He is always late, yet he is a Jounin and a well known ninja." Not having a reply, Iruka pointed to a seat in the front of the classroom.

"Right." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Noticing the large class for the first time, he sat down quietly, slightly embarrassed. Sakura and Ino glanced down at him, their eyes wide as dish plates.

"Hey, Ino, he's cute." Sakura whispered. Ino nodded her agreement and blushed a light pink. "Not as cute as Sasuke-kun though, right?" She added quickly, ever the devoted fan. Not hearing a reply, she looked at her best frienmy, surprised.

"He's brave."

"He is SO cute!"

"I bet you he's strong. My dad says he's dangerous."

"I heard he was the 4th's son!" Excited young girls were heard whispering all over the room. Happy at the prospect of a new 'prey', they stared at Naruto longingly. Not used to – or liking – the new attention, he blushed and sank down in his seat.

_Why didn't mom warn me about _this _danger? They're all staring at me… this is very uncomfortable. I've never felt more my age then I do now. _Everyone was always telling him that he was well-behaved and mature for his age. _Crap. This is going to be a long day._

Seemingly oblivious to Naruto's discomfort, Iruka started on a long lecture of the importance of being on time.

"Alright, now you are going to tell the class about yourself. Naruto, you start."

"Tell them about what?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes hinting boredom.

"Your likes, dislikes, your dreams… Any information you deem important."

"Hmm… alright. My name is Namikaze Naruto, and yes, I am the 4th's son. I have many likes, few dislikes, and my dream is to become Hokage and surpass all the others to protect the village."

"Come on, Naruto-kun! You didn't really tell us anything 'cept your name!" A random fan-girl whined.

"Exactly. I don't want any fan girls." Naruto smirked as he heard an almost imperceptible huff at the edge enhanced hearing. _Hey, what do you know_, the blond mused, _the fox _is_ good for something._

Iruka cleared his throat in an obvious attempt to diffuse the situation. "Alright. Anyone else?" He prompted.

"OOH! ME, ME!!!" A girl with bubble-gum pink hair shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone winced, as they were sure they had just heard the sound barrier break.

"Go ahead." Iruka replied calmly.

_I have my work cut out for me_. He thought to himself.

"Alrighty then. I'm Haruno Sakura. I like," She paused to look discreetly at Uchiha Sasuke, the "ultimate heartthrob". The boys - and Hinata - rolled their eyes. Sasuke, who agreed with Naruto on the subject of fan girls, banged his head on his desk. "I dislike jerks, and people who try to separate me from my true love, and my dreams…." She continued, pausing to glance at Sasuke again, giggling. "My dreams are to marry a certain person."

"Right…. Alright, you, Blondie." Iruka called to Ino. Ino said about the same thing as Sakura, and the day went on. By the end of the day, everyone knew each other.

"Class dismissed." Everyone in the class ran out of the room, trampling their sensei.

"Are you alright, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, helping his teacher up.

"Yes, thank you, Naruto." Naruto nodded, and went out on the lawn, where he was almost positive his mother was waiting for him. What he saw surprised him. His mom was yelling at another mother, who looked a lot like Sai's, a boy in his class, mother.

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY CHILD!" Kushina was screaming, red with fury. All of the other parents edged away from the pair, glancing curiously. Everyone in the village knew Kushina. She was a respected and feared Jounin. She was close with the 3rd Hokage, and was very protective. They knew better then to egg her on. Or so they'd thought, anyway.

"I was simply saying to Uchiha-san here that I agree with my father, Danzo, on the matter of your son." The mother said coolly, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the air. Kushina growled, clenching her hands into fists.

"Oh? And where is Uchiha-san? I don't see her." Kushina inquired, calming herself down. She gestured to the now empty school yard, internally scolding herself for getting so exasperated. Sai's mother glanced around, finally noticing. She opened her mouth as in retort, snapping it shut as she realized she had no comeback. Grabbing her son's arm, she shoved past Kushina and walked away.

Naruto watched as his mother glared at the back of the retreating figure, sticking her tongue out childishly. Sighing, he ruffled his spiky hair, prepared to reprimand her.

"Honestly, sometimes I feel I'm the adult here. You didn't have to that, you know. Do you truly think that will change the people's minds? It probably did more damage than good." Naruto remarked detachedly, scrutinizing Kushina's face. Kushina grunted wearily, pulling her son close to her.

"Sometimes I feel like you're the adult too... pathetic, right?" She laughed bitterly. "No, I know that won't change their minds. But we have to try, right?" Naruto could only agree as the mother and son duo headed home.

* * *

A:N/ R&R! If you could help me go somewhere with this story that'd be great! Ja Ne!

Update: OK, so it was brought to my attention that Danzo probably wouldn't have that young of a wife, so I decided to make it his daughter. I know that it never said that he'd had a wife or anything in the manga or anime - And hey, who'd want to marry him? Not me! - but this _is _a fanfiction, and that isn't really the important element to the story....so, anyway, sorry about that! I never even thought about it, actually...

Later, and please keep reviewing!

AnimeIsMyLife7


End file.
